The invention relates generally to wireless data transmission and more particularly, to antenna systems that are integrated into medical equipment.
Medical devices often include wireless communication features requiring an antenna associated with each device that transmits or receives wireless communications. Existing medical devices sometimes include antenna elements that are located in medical device packages or cases. However, such antennas generally occupy significant areas of the relevant package or the embedded electronics, and may offer sub-optimal performance due to interference and attenuation associated with the components and packaging within which or with which they are located. As such, they are unable to provide reliable wireless communications yet they significantly increase the overall size of the medical devices.
It is also desirable to make medical devices that must be worn or carried by a user as small and as light as possible for user convenience. This has the added benefit of making the medical devices less intrusive and therefore more likely to be used by the patients. Spreading features among the components can achieve the goal of not making any one component large and heavy. Additionally some medical devices may be inherently unfriendly to wireless communications due to their nature. For example, some diabetes medication pumps have metal cases for durability and to make them water tight. The metal case can significantly interfere with wireless communications where the antenna is inside the case. It would be desirable to locate an antenna or antennas for wireless communications outside the metal case yet be sure that the antenna is capable of efficiently functioning with the internal communications module and circuitry.
In sum, there is a need for an antenna and related systems that may adequately enable wireless communications between medical devices by, for example, utilizing an external antenna constructed for optimal implementation with medical device packages.
Hence those skilled in the art have recognized a need for an improved antenna system that will enable more reliable wireless communication between a medical device and another device. A need has also been recognized for antennas that provide a larger radiation pattern with an omni-directional pattern being very desirable. A further need has been recognized for maintaining medical devices small while at the same time allowing them to have reliable wireless communications with other devices through the use of efficient antenna structures. The invention fulfills these needs and others.